carefree_path_of_dreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Master
Presentation Dream Master is a Path of cultivation created by Da Qian natives which specialize in turning the imaginary into reality. Their methods to create items, worlds and intelligent life from nothing are related to the study of dreams and the use of Realm Energy or Origin Energy to actualize them. Abilities : * A Dream Master can go into other people's Dream Worlds after and Dream Traverse to other Realms/world. ** Invading other people's dream worlds can allow a Dream Master to spy or manipulate his enemies. It also allow them to learn about the human heart/emotions. * Dream Masters have spiritual spells unique to them such as illusion or creation techniques. * At the Illusionary Divine Stage, as long as one has enough dream elemental force, one can reproduce any spiritual spell which he has come across before or cast an array instantly. * At the Sage Realm they can create intelligent forms of life and form something out of nothing. * There are different path of Dream Masters : Dream Spell Master, Dream Soldier Master, Dream Alchemy Master, Dream Array Master, Dream Beast Master, Dream Divine/Prophet Master. But in the end, it is only a perception belonging to the Dream Master about his own cultivation. Cultivation : # Dream Disciple (梦徒) #*Must fuse miniature dream elemental force. #*The first Realm of a dream master cultivation is split into 4 steps : #*# entering his own Dream World #*# becoming self-aware #*# changing his dream world #*# ruling his dream world # Dream Master (梦师) - Elemental Gathering Realm #* Divided into Dream-Accessing (early-stage Elemental Gathering) and Dream-Building (late-stage Elemental Gathering). # Illusionary Divine (虚圣) Realm #*Dream Masters at this stage progress in their cultivation with the Realm Energy they harvest from other worlds. #*Divided into 1st to 9th Tier. A 7th Tier Illusionary Divine Dream Master can fight a True Elemental Spiritual Knight and a True Divine Martial Artist. #*The Dream Traverse Technique is the main mean of cultivation of Dream Masters in the Illusionary Divine Stage. By conquering weaker realms than Da Qian World they can harvest the Realm Energy. # Prominent Divine (显圣) Realm #* Those at this level stand on the peak of the lower worlds and are called Sages. #* Upon attaining the Sage Realm, Dream Masters didn't have a path to follow anymore. Fang Yuan created himself the following stages by taking on the names of the Demonic Heart Realm. #** If Sages were desperate they could abandon the exceptional Dream Master path and turn into Evil Demons to progress to the Demon Master Realm of the Demonic Heart Realm. # Demon Master #* Dream Masters at this stage (only Fang Yuan for now) progress in their cultivation with Origin Energy. #* Divided into 1st to 10th Essence. The Dream Master needs to refine origin energy and to be independent of the Evil Demon Realm to still be considered as a Dream Master. #* A Demon Master who is at the Ascender State must ascend to an higher world. As such, to continue dream traversing, Fang Yuan ameliorated the Dream Traverse Technique and made the Dream Descent Technique that allowed existences at his level to send an incarnation in other realms while still being conscious with their main body. #* Dream Masters also harvest realms but for Origin Energy this time as it became their main source of cultivation. #*# Refining Origin Energy can be done for the first time if one have a special item like the Evil Demons Placenta, the assistance of powerful beings at Sage level, and a skill like Body Seal to stock it. #*# Afterward the body will adapt to the process and become a Body of Origin Power. Therefore, the support of items or people won't be needed anymore. Status : * Dream Masters are the most talented cultivators in Da Qian. * Dream Disciples are already special and true Dream Masters of the Elemental Gathering Realm are highly respected. * Dream Masters at Illusionary Divine Realm are seldom seen by Da Qian World's mortals as they dream-traverse most of the time. On the other hand, they generally enjoy a high status with their incarnations if they managed to recover their strength in the foreign realm they are invading. The incarnations of Illusionary Divine Dream Masters can easily dominate small realms after they recovered their powers as Dream Masters. Origin * The Source of Dream Elemental Force is the Demonic Heart Realm's Origin Energy. This Realm can retrieve at will the cultivation of all cultivators who use its Origin Energy as a foundation. ** Only Fang Yuan managed to become independent of the Demonic Heart Realm. He has found a method to conserve his cultivation path as a Dream Master while being independent of the Demonic Heart Realm. The Origin Energy (mostly from the Evil Demon Realm) was obtained in the Purple Eye Realm and stocked with the Body Seal Skill. He managed to refine it with the Evil Demons Placenta that he gained from the Alcala Realm and the support of the Monger World's numerous Gods. * The Dream Master Path was created by the geniuses of the Da Qian World but it is not the only way to use Origin Energy. The Evil Demons of the Demonic Heart Realm are using it differently. * Category:Cultivation Category:Cultivation Paths Category:Da Qian World